Anata
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Ela podia esperar a vida inteira por outro, mas ela escolhe a ele. Injusto seria condenar o sentimento, mesmo que aos olhos das outras pessoas, fosse sujo? Mesmo que fosse somente... o Dia dos Namorados?


_Anata..._

"_**Negrito". (Pensamentos de Sara)**_

_**Corrói o sentimento, ele dói o suficiente para que eu perceba que não é correspondido e que é... Imundo...**_

_Dedos delicados e brancos tamborilavam a pasta negra, apoiada sobre o colo feminino. No mesmo peito, batimentos de propensão imensa invadiam-lhe os pensamentos atrevidos, enquanto os belíssimos olhos dourados enxergavam o além do horizonte repleto de casais apaixonados. Mãos dadas, afagos no rosto, lábios selados. Juras que talvez jamais fossem cumpridas, mas que tinham um som tão melodioso que haviam de ser pronunciadas com esmero. Alguns até tinham caixas de chocolates nas mãos e se lambuzavam com a iguaria afrodisíaca, ainda assim, dizendo muitas palavras de amor... _

**_Ora, se amor fosse assim, tão poético, não me roubaria horas de sono! Não colocaria meu espiríto a prova e nem o faria chorar de sofrimento!_**

_Sara Mudou não gostava muito do seu próprio Dia dos Namorados. A beleza angelical, a voz suave e o corpo delicado não pareciam ser suficientes para que ela achasse o tão sonhado par ideal. Porém, o negro coração sabia a razão de tais afastamentos. E lá vinha ele. Furtando-lhe o fôlego. Disparando todos os seus sentidos e por fim... Calando-a e deixando-a muda diante de inevitável paixão. _

**_Ele está tão bonito... Sempre tão sério, como se o mundo fosse um grande mar de olhos desconfiados... Como não amá-lo? Como não querer convencê-lo de que nem tudo é tão ruim assim?_**

_Seu irmão, Setsuna Mudou, jamais ia visitá-la. Impondo entre eles uma barreira relativa, fazia de tudo para afastá-la. Mas Sara era uma jovem muito persistente. E que não costumava fugir do que sentia e do que esperava que os outros sentissem por ela. Por isso, assim que seu irmão gêmeo aproximou-se, abriu o melhor de seus sorrisos e o apertou entre os braços, mesmo com a tentativa desesperada dele de escapar. _

**_Por favor... Não olhe para o meu rosto. Eu estou ruborizando. E eu estou ruborizando porque é você que está junto a mim. Por isso... Não olhe para o meu rosto. _**

"_Sara, o que está fazendo!". _

**_Isso, grite! Grite e me deteste, deteste esse meu jeito de ser! Talvez seja o melhor meio de te esquecer. O mais dolorido, isso é certo, mas o melhor. _**

"_Abraçando meu irmão!", ela soltou-o com delicadeza, ajeitando a trança em seus cabelos, que haviam se bagunçado com a força do abraço. E não percebendo como o movimento hipnótico atraía a atenção de Setsuna. "Eu resolvi passar o dia com você!". _

"_Justo... justo...", Setsuna olhou para as pessoas apaixonadas que passeavam pelo parque e murmurou, num tom rouco e meio apático. "Justo no dia dos namorados? Você... você deve ter um. Deveria ficar com ele hoje". _

**_Quem dera eu tivesse um namorado, anata... Quem dera eu pudesse ter outro homem sem pensar em você por um segundo. _**

"_Eu... eu não tenho namorado, e você sabe disso!", disse, em tom brincalhão, quebrando a eventual tensão. _

"_Também, feia do jeito que é!". _

**_O que adianta ser tão bela aos olhos do mundo se, aos seus, eu não passo de uma pirralinha? _**

"_E então... vamos passear?". _

_Setsuna concordou com um breve aceno da cabeça e ambos começaram a caminhar pelos jardins daquele parque, em direção as ruas agitadas. Os movimentos involuntários faziam com que as mãos tocassem-se de vez em quando. Assim, os olhares se cruzavam, os corações disparavam e eles cada vez mais se distanciavam, pois não era certo dois irmãos sentirem o que estavam sentindo. _

"_Eu fui muito bem na prova de redação hoje!", Sara comentou, animadamente. _

_Novamente o outro só deu um levantar de ombros, como se quisesse dizer que aquela notícia não lhe importava nenhum pouco. _

"_E é assim que você vai se comportar com a sua namorada?"._

**_Olhe nos olhos dele agora. Não recue. O faça entender que você quer o melhor para ele. Mesmo que esse melhor não seja eu. _**

"_O quê!". _

"_Eu perguntei se é assim que você vai se comportar com sua namorada. Como se não se importasse"._

"_Eu não me importo", mas estranhamente, a voz dele estava trêmula, triste, provando-lhe exatamente o contrário. _

**_E se as lágrimas de sangue que eu derramo o fizessem entender... O fizessem se importar. _**

"_Isso eu sei", ela continuou, ignorando a ardência das íris douradas e a vontade que elas tinham de chorar. "Mas ela, a garota especial, no dia especial, vai querer que você se importe". _

"_Cale a boca, Sara", Setsuna ordenou, grosseiramente. "Você não sabe o que está dizendo. Eu não tenho namorada. E mesmo se tivesse, ela teria que me aceitar da maneira como eu sou". _

**_E ela teria que correr céu e inferno por você. Enfrentar fogo e água. Matar anjos, ajudar demônios. Desafiar tudo o que é certo para apenas por vê-lo sorrir. Assim como eu._**

"_Você não vai poder mandá-la calar a boca". _

"_Então vou mandá-la fechar a matraca". _

"_Nem isso. Teria que ser educado", Sara deu alguns passos até ele, tocando-o com os dedos inseguros, observando-o ficar tenso e engolir um seco profundo. _

**_O tempo está... Parando para mim..._**

"_Teria que...", a ponta macia tocou primeiramente um ponto perto dos olhos, descendo suavemente para se ajeitar a curva da bochecha quente, deslizando para sentir o queixo. "Amá-la", afastou a mão. "Nesse dia, você...". _

"_Chega, Sara!". _

**_E quando você não pode suportar o desejo, ele toma conta de você. E você não o sente mais. É ele que sente você. _**

_Setsuna jogou-a contra o banco mais próximo, segurando-a pelos ombros, respirando ruidosamente. Olhava-a com fome, com mágoa, com sentimentos demais. Não queria entendê-los, mas eles eram tantos que o sufocavam. E a fonte de ar lhe parecia os lábios tão doces de Sara..._

"_Se eu não fizer o que quero agora, Sara", ele sussurrou, ainda sem deixar de fitá-la. "Vou morrer de inanição. E prefiro provar o pecado do que ser escravo dele". _

**_Por que está me olhando assim, anata? Por que está fazendo com que eu o veja em borrões de vermelho? E o que quer fazer? O bastante para que meu sentimento por você acabe? Se o for, por favor, faça! Está doendo demais para que eu viva um dia a mais com ele. _**

_Se o céu tornasse-se rubro no instante em que os lábios se tocaram, ambos não se surpreenderiam, talvez nem o notariam. O beijo nada tinha de inocente, guardava emoções adversas para ser simples. Os lábios moviam-se, afoitamente, enquanto as mãos afundavam-se nos cabelos loiros dela e dele. _

_Quem passasse ali havia de pensar que era um casal apaixonado. Somente ambos sabiam que eram irmãos de sangue beijando-se, saciando um desejo nascido de épocas remotas, um desejo muito profundo para pertencer somente a eles. Setsuna sentou-se e por fim, conseguiu abraçá-la, envolvendo-a com os braços fracos de um colegial que não gostava de esportes, mas que eram aconchegantes para ela, que nunca se imaginara dentro deles. _

**_O que estamos fazendo? Porque estamos nos beijando? Por que sua mão está na minha cintura? E por que suas lágrimas, e não as minhas, é que estão temperando nossos lábios? _**

_O fim é tudo o que resta, seguido do arrependimento e da culpa. Quando finalmente conseguiram se soltar, os dois irmãos não conseguiam nem ao menos se olhar, temendo voltar à carícia. Havia repugnância e nojo de si mesmos, mas acima de tudo, havia o sabor de descobrirem que o sentimento era muito maior. Que mesmo sendo irmãos, eles não puderam evitar de se apaixonar. _

"_Sara, eu...". _

**_Eu já te disse que eu cheguei a te odiar, um dia, quando não mais consegui suportar esse amor? Que eu cheguei a querer deixar tudo isso para trás?_**

"_Eu podia te pedir desculpas". _

**_E o que sobraria para mim dizer?_**

"_Eu poderia lhe dizer que estou arrependido". _

**_Somente você, meu amor. Eu jamais me arrependeria de tê-lo comigo. _**

"_E ainda, eu poderia dizer que foi uma fraqueza ou até um momento de loucura, por eu sempre estar sozinho". _

**_Foi fraqueza, mas foi por que não fui forte o suficiente para agüentar o sentimento sem provar dele. E sempre, sempre, anata... sempre foi loucura. E é por isso que eu gosto tanto de você. Se você não fosse meu irmão, não seria tão especial. _**

_Um lampejo do sol iluminou o jovem encabulado que disse, pela primeira vez, o que nunca tivera coragem, num vislumbre dourado. "Mas tudo o que eu posso dizer, minha querida Sara... é que... eu te amo", um sorriso melancólico, amargo, mas ainda assim enlevado despontou na face masculina. "E eu não poderia passar o Dia dos Namorados com qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse você". _

_Ele beijou-a novamente com suavidade nos lábios e em passos apertados, foi indo embora. Sua sombra pequena foi sendo levada pelo vento, enquanto Sara também se erguia, seguindo um caminho oposto. _

_**Eu podia segui-lo, pedindo que ele estancasse o sangramento do meu coração e que dissesse aquelas palavras tão bonitas novamente, que repetisse o beijo pela terceira vez. Só que somente sei, pois quem vive é que tem certeza, que um dia, nessa vida ou em outra, passaremos essa data juntos novamente. Não como os irmãos que em coração sabemos não ser. Mas como os amantes, os namorados, os apaixonados que numa tarde tão especial, souberam que os sentimentos eram correspondidos. **_

"_Você me perdoa, anata?", sussurrou, rezando que a brisa levasse todas as suas palavras. "Perdoe-me por não ter dito nada. Por ter me acovardado. Mas espero que o meu beijo tenha sido o suficiente para que você percebesse a intensidade de meus sentimentos e se não foi...". _

**_Haverá um dia em que você segurará minha mão entre a sua e ambos saberemos que não há pecado em amar. _**

**_Mesmo que tudo em volta esteja errado. _**

**_Nós saberemos que estamos no caminho certo. _**

_**Fim **_

* * *

****

**Konbawa!**

**Esse era o meu projeto inicial para o Dia dos Namorados, mas quase ninguém conhece então eu resolvi só postar por que "Angel Sanctuary" acabou de ser lançado no Brasil, pela Panini Comics!**

**Leiam, é muito bom!**

**Espero que tenham gostado, foi o meu primeiro fic deles... não segue uma data exata, mas de qualquer jeito... obrigada pela atenção!**

**Ps: "Anata" significa "Querido, querida... nesse caso, querido". **

**Kisu!**


End file.
